This invention relates to a container and, more particularly, to a container for a tobacco product such as snuff. Heretofore, commercially available snuff containers have almost universally included a cup-shaped circular cover adapted to slip onto a cup-shaped circular body. The cover usually is made of metal while the body usually is made of cardboard. A band-type label is cemented to the outer sides of the cover and the body and extends around the joint between the two.